


A Kiss Of Hate

by Taekookeat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hate, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, cal and luke have sex all the time but hate each and love each other, idk if this will have multiple chapters or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookeat/pseuds/Taekookeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke hate each other, but they share the most truthful I love you's. But the most truthful I hate you's in the same breaths between kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Tell Me That You Love Me, Because I F**kin Hate You!

**Author's Note:**

> SO hello everyone!! this is my new fanfic im deciding if I want to do more than 1 chapter so if u see an update in the next few days!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks right now but please bear with me as I work to get better

~MAJOR SMUT RIGHT AT BEGINNING~  
-Calum's POV-

I groaned into Luke's neck as I bit teeth marks into his skin. My hair bounced up and down with my body as I rode Luke backstage in our dressing room. Luke wrapped his long fingers around my waist as I pushed myself more and more over the edge. "Calum baby go faster" I felt hot minty breath hit my ear. I moaned out as Luke took control by flipping us over so I was laying on the leather couch. Luke went faster and faster as my moans got louder and louder. My hands scratched angry red lines down Luke's back, while luke showered my neck with bright red hickies. My legs clenched around Luke's waist and my hands gripped his shoulders leaving fingerprints. My whole body shook when Luke repeatedly hit my prostate. I arched my back up to connect with Lucas' stomach. I moaned out his name loud enough for Mashton hear all the way on the other side of the venue, then he and I released at the same time. Finally my body relaxed completely with Luke on top of me. 

Luke stood up and threw on his boxers and sweatpants dangerously low, I smiled painfully at him. I am a virgin yaknow, well now i'm not anymore but you get the point. I tried standing up but I couldn't. Luke giggled at me from behind his hand. He helped me put my boxers and pants on too. We just got off of stage about 45 minutes ago. Management gave us 2 dressing rooms at this venue. 1 for Ashton and Michael and another for Luke and I. I was fine with that decision. Luke stood me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, I limped a bit as we walked the corridor as Mashton had told us to come visit the other side of the world, cuz the dressing rooms were at least 450000000 miles apart. So I probably made a bunch of ugly faces at the pain I was experiencing, but Luke didn't seem to notice much. Finally we arrived to a door that had Michael written messily and Ashton neatly printed below it. I reached my arm out to knock on the door, I kept knocking until the door moved away from my hand. I limped in behind Luke. Ashton had plopped back down on the couch. "Nice hickies babe" Harry said pointing at the multiple dots and snickering along with the rest of the 1D boys and Mashton. I turned bright red on my cheeks as I realized neither me or Lucas put a shirt on so I tried my best to hide the scratches down his back as we walked over to the other side of the room.

I turned fast as I heard a wolf whistle as soon as we got to our seats and was a bout to turn around to sit. Everyone walked over to get a closer look at something near us then Michael turned Luke around as I inwardly groaned. "Woah did you guys do the dirty!" I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands out of embarrassment. I got several pat on the backs as I was congratulated for losing my V-card to LuCaS hEmMiNgS. Luke finally sat down as with everyone else and we returned to a normal conversation. "So what are we doing after this" Harry asked everyone as he tapped away on his phone. "You could come over to the 5sos house with us and TURN UP" Everyone chuckled at Mikey being his usual self. "We all need sleep we can turn up tomorrow" Liam said responsibly. "But im only coming if theres vodka" Liam said irresponsibly. 

We all nodded our heads in agreement then as if on cue our drivers came in saying they were ready when we were. I stood slowly and limped out 30 paces behind everyone else. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

I lay in bed with my head on Luke's chest listening to his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his muscular chest with each breath he took. "I hate you Luke Hemmings, I hate you with all my life" "I hate you too Calum" He whispered breathlessly then we both fell unconscious.


	2. Here's To Teenage Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah more smut ofc and just to let ya kno there will most likely be smut in all of my chapter so ya u should leave now if u don't like that!!!

-Luke's POV-

I woke up with something soft and bouncy on my head. The morning breeze was filled with giggles. I opened my eyes to darkness, then I realized Calum had sat his ass on my head. I groaned loudly and licked his butt cheek. He scrambled off of me squealing along the way. I giggled rather loudly. I looked down at the floor with a naked Calum positioned in the middle, wiping spit off his squishy booty. I sat on the edge of the bed watching Cal over react about the tiniest bit of saliva. I shook my head at him as he finally stood up off the floor. I stood up and walked over to Calum and grabbed his bootay as I put my forehead on his. -he has pants on now btw- I stared into his wonderful eyes. His cheeks darkened as I mushed his booty all around, but you cant lie if you had some booty like this and it was all yours you would take advantage of that behind. Well I would. I kissed Calum pink lips pushing my hands toward me making my waist meet his belly button. (Luke is 6 foot 5 and Calum 5 foot 8) He stood on his tiptoes so I wouldn't have to bend down so far. I pulled away and pushed him on the bed then I kissed down his neck and back up, he pushed his fingers through my hair. -Listening to Kiss Me Kiss me rn so yeah kissy time- I licked a line from the tip top of his neck to the dangerously low waist band of Calum's pants, or boxers. We were both getting harder and harder by the minute. I stuck my hand down his pants and started jerking him off. His eyes shut tightly and his head rolled to the side biting the pillow. I went faster and faster. Calum's back arched and his hands shook so I stopped. Calum took a deep breath as his breathing had almost completely stopped, he knew what was next. I got butt naked nasty or nah. No but I got naked. I then slowly slid in, Calum's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching up. I had to hold him down to keep him from squirming so much. He still bit the pillow as the boys were all still sleeping around us. I kept up a good pace until Calum started shaking again I started going deeper and slower. Calum was holding his breath as he hit his high, the scene made me to. I laid beside him(you). -SOrRY IM LISTENING TO THE ALBUM AND ALL THE SONGS ARE INFLUENCING ME- His eyes were still closed but I leaned over to his ear and whispered "Here's to teenage memories"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to die from short and bad this chapter is but literally have no time cuz im a model and so much stuff is happenin rn and I just will post when I have time im sorry babes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me all criticism u have! I wont take it as a blow to the gut ill use to make me better so any m,istake u see feel free to comment it! doesn't matter if its just a comma missing or a whole sentence missing! anyways I love u all!
> 
> ITS DONE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT YOU DIDNT ALSO REQUEST ONE SHOTS TOO OR SEND RPOMPTS ANYTHING THANK YOU BABIES. also to contact me you can EMAIL ME : jazearaburden@yahoo.com or bighair1234@gmail.com Google+ is Crystal Simmons and I have the white and black 5sos symbol. Tweet me: CrystalLeviSim1 or kik me @imur_bae and some stuff is under fake names for privacy purposes of crazy ex boyfriends


End file.
